


Cuddle Buddy

by WonTaeglasses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11316705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonTaeglasses/pseuds/WonTaeglasses
Summary: *one fine day setting*“Mingyu…”“I don’t care. I missed you too much, baby.”“Gyu, it’s been two days…”





	Cuddle Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys it's my first time posting here and I'm sorry in advance if there are errors. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it! comments and kudos are appreciated :)
> 
> -J

**“Kamsahamnida.”**

We all said in chorus to the staff and other workers after finally paying back our debt and just finishing our work of gathering/sorting the abalones. After saying goodbyes, to the ones who helped us and the ever beautiful of an island Cheongsando, the staff directed us to taking the boat back to Yeosodo. 2-3 hours passed and we arrived in Yeosodo, I breathed a sigh when we started walking back to our house. After two days of playing around and working, we were back to being castaways but it’s all good since we get to be whole again. I missed the others and I think the Cheongsando crew (Dino, Seungkwan, The8, Jisoo-hyung and Jeonghan-hyung) thought the same since they’re walking really fast even if we’re carrying the boxes of bomdong and abalone that we’ve earned.

**“We’re back!”**

We yelled in unison and some of the sebongs greeted us happily,

**“Yo, yo, yo!”**

**“You guys are alive!”**

**“What did you bring?”**

I was about to answer but I was tackled violently in a big hug,

**“I missed you, you dork.”**

Mingyu whispered and I blushed not because of the sudden skinship but we’re being filmed for pete’s sake.

**“Mingyu…”**

**“I don’t care. I missed you too much, baby.”**

**“Gyu, it’s been two days…”**

I said in amusement but he just pouted and it’s so unfair to be that handsome and cute at the same time.

**“Fine. I missed you too you know. I don’t have my cuddle buddy there, Gyu.”**

I whined but I noticed the immediate change in his demeanor and I raised my eyebrows in question,

**“Not your cuddle buddy. You already have Dokyeom-hyung.”**

**“Gyu… We’re still on that? ‘m sorry okay?”**

**“B- but you haven’t even cuddled me yet and dokyeom-hyung got to be the first, it’s even gonna be released in TV! And you went away for two days so the others started teasing and asking me about it you know?”**

He sulked and I sighed in exasperation. I silently maneuvered us inside the house so the other members couldn’t hear and the staff couldn’t film us. I found an empty room and there were beddings still strewn across the ground. I sat down after fixing it, taking Mingyu with me and I silently wrapped my arms around his waist as I rested my forehead on his broad back.

**“’m really sorry, Gyu okay? You know I didn’t mean it like that. I know I haven’t been a touchy and keen on skinship type of boyfriend but I’m really, really trying. Don’t misunderstand my lack of skinship as a sign of loving you less, okay?”**

I said in a single breath and I could feel my boyfriend’s heartbeat getting fast,

**“I know hyung. I’m sorry for overreacting.”**

He replied in a small voice and once again I was tackled in a big hug.

**“You know I love you, right?”**

**“Yeah I know.”**

**“…”**

**“I didn’t know you could be that cheesy, Wonwoo-hyung.”**

Mingyu teased while looking up at me and for the second time, I was blushing, damn I must look like a tomato now.

**“Ya Kim Mingyu! Then forget I said that.”**

I retaliated as I prepared to stand up but my puppy of a boyfriend wouldn’t let me go.

**“’m kidding hyung. I’m sorry and I love you too, you cheeseball.”**

_Damn. Third time._


End file.
